


Neige le sait

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: Dans laquelle Neige est sûre qu’Emma et Regina *doivent* sortir ensemble. Le grand amour. La totale. Et elle ne se trompe jamais, pas vrai ? (… Pas vrai ?)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	Neige le sait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow knows (it's porn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904995) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



Par le passé, Emma a accusé Neige d’être complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne ses amours. C’est ce qu’elle a dit quand Neige était convaincue qu’elle et Neal vivaient le grand amour (ce qui était _vrai_ , dans un sens, même si Emma voulait aussi sa mort, OK ?) et elle l’a dit quand elle est sortie avec Crochet un soir et que Neige a cru qu’elle était sur le point d’admettre son amour pour lui.

Ce qui, pour être honnête, s’est bel et bien terminé par Emma rompant avec Killian, donc peut-être Emma avait-elle raison. Mais Neige s’était dit pendant un temps qu’Emma avait juste peur de ses sentiments. Parce que quel genre d’excuse est-ce là que « Regina a besoin de moi pour l’opération Mangouste et Killian était juste… vraiment collant dans tout ça » ?

Mais à présent elle sait. Oh oui, elle sait.

― Je sors, annonce Emma, s’aventurant dans la cuisine un peu avant sept heures du matin.

Neige est en train de nourrir Neal sur le canapé tout en lisant un roman ( _L’Eveil saphique de Babette les Nibards_ , qui n’a pas été tant source d’information sur l’éveil saphique que sur ce qui se passe aussitôt après – elle n’est pas tout à fait à l’aise de lire ça avec Neal dans les bras, mais elle essaie de soutenir Emma, c’est pourquoi elle s’accroche et rédige une liste de questions à poser à Ruby plus tard) et elle cligne des yeux, vérifiant de nouveau l’heure à la pendule murale.

― Maintenant ?

― Si je me dépêche, je peux choper Regina avant qu’elle parte travailler. J’ai pensé à quelques personnes à qui pourrait appartenir cette résidence. 

Emma brandit un carnet et se regarde dans le miroir. Cligne deux fois des yeux. Arrange des cils qui se sont allongés de manière suspecte depuis l’heure du dîner hier soir. ( _Emma Swan_ porterait-elle un jean _de marque_ ?)

― Je suis à peu près sûre que Regina ne part pas travailler avant qu’Henri ne soit à l’école, commente Neige en griffonnant une autre note (Se taper dessus mutuellement fait-il partie des préliminaires ? Parce que ça expliquerait… Oh ! Oh, ils ne voulaient pas dire _taper_. Pas dans la figure en tout cas.)

Neal a fini et Emma fait un rapide détour jusqu’au divan pour lui faire un gros poutou sur le ventre.

― Je sais, mais si j’arrive là-bas de bonne heure, j’ai droit au petit-déjeuner. Regina ne veut plus m’en préparer un à emporter parce qu’une fois je l’ai oublié chez Mère-Grand. Une fois ! Et je suis sur sa liste noire à vie.

Elle adresse une moue à Neal et puis cligne des yeux en voyant la liste de Neige.

― Maman ? Pourquoi tu demandes à Ruby si le fisting est hygiénique ?

Elle baisse la voix et jette un regard vers la chambre ouverte de l’autre côté de la pièce.

― Est-ce que toi et papa, vous avez… des problèmes ?

Accompagnée de vigoureuses dénégations, Emma franchit la porte, oubliant promptement son carnet en chemin. Neige se penche de nouveau sur son livre, plus déterminée que jamais.

* * *

Elle est en train de trier les paperasses avec Regina le jour suivant, ce qui veut généralement dire se faire enguirlander par cette dernière pour la moindre chose qu’elle a écrite au cours des deux longues semaines qu’a duré son passage dans le fauteuil du maire.

― Je venais juste d’accoucher ! Pourquoi cette ville ne croit-elle pas aux congés de maternité ?

― Et c’est une excuse pour avoir approuvé cette proposition ? Pas étonnant que ton royaume ait duré moins d’un an !

― Tu nous avais jeté un sort et envoyés dans un autre royaume !

― J’ai sauvé ton peuple d’une bureaucratie atroce !

― Tu as raison.

Neige a découvert récemment qu’approuver Regina avait le curieux effet de la réduire complètement au silence tout en l’irritant au passage, et Regina est à présent assise en face d’elle, la bouche entrouverte et le regard étincelant de contrariété. Neige profite de l’occasion pour dire :

― Maintenant, à propos de toi et ma fille…

Regina s’éclaircit la gorge.

― Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ce que nous faisons ne regarde que nous et Henri.

― Bien sûr, se hâte d’approuver Neige.

Elle ne va pas être ce genre de mère pénible dont elle a toujours entendu parler (la mère de David est morte juste au moment de leur mariage, ce qui a été un crève-coeur bien sûr, mais aussi un léger soulagement. Ruth paraissait être un peu une personnalité de type A, si sa façon de prendre des décisions à leur place au nom des futurs enfants de Neige en était une indication). Et si cela signifie réprimer chaque fibre de son corps qui meurt d’envie – non, _exige_ qu’on lui donne des détails, eh bien soit.

― Et l’auteur, achève Regina, dont les yeux se rétrécissent en voyant l’accord que Neige a signé pour le budget du bureau du shérif. C’est un abus de pouvoir, Neige ! Jamais je n’aurais…

Elle hésite, réalisant heureusement d’elle-même la faiblesse de cet argument en particulier venant d’elle, et Neige décortique ses derniers mots avec intérêt.

― L’auteur ! C’est de ça qu’il s’agit. De t’écrire une fin heureuse.

Bien sûr. Regina a tellement joué de malchance avec le dernier objet de son affection, et leur mystérieuse opération Mangouste est devenue un projet de groupe aussitôt après son départ. Un projet de groupe incluant spécifiquement _Emma_.

Regina la regarde comme si elle était vraiment très lente.

― Oui, dit-elle en énonçant le mot clairement. En fait, c’est ce que je t’ai dit à de multiples reprises.

Neige se tait et Regina fusille de nouveau les papiers du regard avec un regain d’attention, mais il ne s’écoule que quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne se sente obligée de mettre ses recherches à contribution en demandant :

― Alors, vous utilisez bien une digue dentaire ?

Les mains de Regina s’abattent sur la table.

― Neige, je le jure devant dieu, jamais plus je n’aurai de nouveau cette fichue conversation de ton seizième anniversaire !

Son téléphone sonne et la mélodie la fait taire, farfouillant pour le trouver avec un mélange de frustration et d’impatience qui incite Neige à hausser un sourcil et à observer son visage.

― Allô ?

Elle est déjà en train de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ce que dit la personne à l’autre bout, mais son féroce regard noir a tout à fait disparu, remplacé par des lèvres qui ne parviennent pas tout à fait à contenir un sourire et un regard doux et étincelant comme si Regina était toujours la jeune fille qui l’a sauvée d’un cheval emballé. Et Neige n’est nullement surprise quand Regina rit pendant une seconde, aussi détendue qu’elle puisse l’être, et dit « Espèce d’idiote », parce que bien sûr, elle parle à Emma.

Elle raccroche et son visage semble lutter pour se rappeler comment reprendre l’air grognon, puis elle pousse un soupir et abandonne, magnanime.

― Il faut que je me dépêche… d’aller finir un autre travail. On reprendra ça demain.

― Un autre travail, répète Neige, sceptique.

Elle sait très bien que c’est l’heure de la pause déjeuner d’Emma, même si la probabilité que Regina laisse tomber des paperasses pour passer du temps avec Emma soit… Elle secoue la tête, incrédule. Le grand amour. Ca ne peut être que le grand amour. Il n’y a pas d’autre explication.

Regina est déjà partie lorsqu’elle commence à dire :

― Si vous voulez de la compagnie toutes les deux…

Et Neige se pince l’arête du nez, se demandant quand elles vont le lui annoncer.

* * *

Elle n’a pas réalisé tout de suite, en fait. Ce n’est qu’au cours de cet après-midi où elle était sortie avec Neal et Ruby et descendait la rue principale en savourant la paix et le calme d’un monde sans méchants (depuis plus de deux semaines, un record absolu pour Storybrooke !) qu’elle l’a vu.

Emma et Regina descendant la rue côte à côte, emmitouflées et le souffle court dans le vent tandis qu’Emma dit quelque chose à Regina qui riposte, qu’elles s’arrêtent et se font face pour un moment de conversation animée, les mains gantées de Regina glissant par-dessus les mains nues d’Emma.

― Elles sont si bonnes amies maintenant, avait dit pensivement Neige.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, leur famille s’était en quelque sorte resserrée autour d’elle, de nouvelles connexions forgées et enfin solides.

Ruby s’esclaffe.

― « Amies », c’est ça oui !

Mère-Grand l’appelle depuis la brasserie et elle s’éclipse, laissant Neige seule, frappée par un éclair de compréhension.

Donc peut-être est-ce Ruby qui a compris, et non pas Neige.

Mais elle a scruté le visage des deux femmes, vu la façon dont elles n’arrivaient pas à se quitter des yeux mutuellement et en a pris note. Vu la façon dont les doigts d’Emma bougent nerveusement dans ceux de Regina et dont ses joues rayonnent et Emma a-t-elle jamais été si désireuse d’être _amie_ avec qui que ce soit avant que Regina ne la repousse le mois dernier ? Vu le regard de Regina, chaleureux et timidement brillant et ses mains qui couvrent avec soin celles d’Emma, comme si celle-ci était quelqu’un que Regina était prête à protéger de tout son être.

Deux semaines depuis que Regina a quitté son unique grand amour. Une semaine depuis une rupture embarrassée de la part d’Emma qui a poussé Crochet à s’attarder en marge de sa vie en attendant qu’elle le laisse revenir. Neige est capable de suivre les traces, de les passer en revue une à une jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait réuni une poignée d’indices qui ne veulent dire qu’une seule chose.

La spécialité de Neige. Le _grand amour_. Elle aimerait qu’Emma lui en parle, aimerait que Regina recommence à se confier à elle, mais faute d’aveux de leur part, Neige assemble toute seule les pièces du puzzle. 

Elle n’ose pas même le dire à David. C’est trop nouveau, trop précieux pour les effrayer maintenant. C’est pourquoi elle observe et attend.

* * *

Elle fait la lessive et en contrepartie Emma garde Neal (ce qui consiste essentiellement pour Emma à le mettre dans le panier à linge pendant qu’Henri prend des photos qu’il envoie à son autre mère. _Je suis si heureuse d’être celle qui t’a élevé_ , dit la réponse, assez sévère pour qu’Emma affiche un large sourire en la voyant au lieu de broyer du noir) et elle est en train de trier les chemises d’Emma lorsqu’elle tombe sur un chemisier de satin qui est sans aucun doute destiné au nettoyage à sec et _n’appartient_ _pas à Emma_.

Elle jette un coup d’œil au chemisier puis à Emma, qui dit :

― Ah oui. J’étais en train d’essayer le truc des boules de feu chez Regina et j’ai cramé ma chemise par accident.

Neige décide de ne pas faire de commentaire pour cette fois.

― Très bien.

Elle plonge la main dans le panier à linge d’Emma et en retire une nouvelle chemise, celle-ci en soie bleue. Nettoyage à sec aussi.

Emma dit :

― On voulait sortir dîner – pour inspecter certains des quartiers les plus chics de la ville et trouver l’auteur, tu vois ?

Neige ne voit pas. Elle s’est arrêtée à « sortir dîner » et n’a pas suivi.

― Regina a refusé de m’emmener habillée comme j’étais, cela dit. Quelle peau de vache.

Elle l’a toussoté à voix basse et Henri déclare :

― Je vais lui dire !

Et tous deux commencent à se courir après dans la buanderie jusqu’à ce que Neige en ait quasiment fini avec le linge foncé d’Emma et qu’un autre corsage ainsi qu’une _robe_ – une étroite robe moulante qu’Emma préfèrerait mourir que porter – finissent également dans le tas destiné au pressing.

Elle les brandit lorsqu’Emma revient et cette fois Emma rougit et lève les yeux au ciel.

― Ceux-là sont… à moi, en fait. Regina a décidé que j’avais besoin de changer de look ou je ne sais quoi.

― Quand as-tu porté cette robe ?

_Pourquoi n’ai-je pas reçu de photos ?_ est ce qu’elle a vraiment envie de demander mais elle est assez avisée pour éviter de pousser trop loin la fierté maternelle lorsqu’il s’agit d’Emma. Le petit retour à l’adolescence d’Emma a pris fin aussi vite qu’elle a laissé tomber le mauvais garçon avec qui elle sortait.

― Un autre dîner-mission de reconnaissance, dit Emma, éminemment à l’aise sur le sujet, et Henri se plaint :

― Pourquoi je ne peux jamais venir à ces dîners-missions de reconnaissance ?

Neige a son idée sur la question.

Des dîners de reconnaissance dans des restaurants chics de la ville. Emma dans une robe que Regina lui a choisie. Pas de fils pour garantir qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une innocente sortie en famille.

Tout est dit.

* * *

Il n’y a cependant _aucune_ excuse pour le dîner sur lequel elle tombe plus tard dans la semaine, tandis que recueil de contes à la main, elle suit les indications d’Henri pour se rendre jusqu’à la résidence de l’auteur et pénètre à l’intérieur.

Elle tire sur la bonne applique murale, franchit la porte… et se retrouve devant Emma et Regina assises l’une en face de l’autre à une petite table éclairée de chandelles. Elles sont en train de manger un plat maison dans de la porcelaine fine – la porcelaine de Regina – et de discuter à voix basse lorsqu’elle pénètre dans la pièce.

Elles lèvent les yeux. Neige dit bêtement :

― Henri voulait que je dépose le livre. Je n’avais pas l’intention d’interrompre votre… dîner aux chandelles.

Elles la regardent en clignant des yeux en parfaite synchronie, et pendant un instant elle est presque jalouse de la facilité avec laquelle elles sont devenues le miroir l’une de l’autre (ce qu’elle se donne un mal fou pour ne pas être, parce que comment expliquer à Archie le désir irrationnel d’être adorée par votre ex-belle-mère et par votre fille, qui sont peut-être amoureuses l’une de l’autre ? Il y a là un rapport avec le fait d’être fille unique et aussi d’avoir une belle-mère qui veut votre mort, elle en est sûre. Archie parle d’écrire un livre.)

― Oh, finit par dire Regina. C’est juste… un dîner. L’électricité a été coupée.

Elle décoche à Neige un regard noir accusateur, comme si celle-ci était toujours le maire et donc le bouc-émissaire officiel. Neige accepte le blâme sans broncher.

― Tu connais Regina et la bouffe. J’ai essayé de lui faire admettre qu’elle préfère la pizza et maintenant on fait _ça_ tous les soirs ! soupire Emma d’un ton de martyre. Regina lui écrase le pied sous la table et elle étouffe un cri de douleur.

― Tous les soirs, répète Neige en tripotant le livre. Vous faites ça tous les soirs.

Toutes deux la regardent fixement à présent, leur visage affichant le même air perplexe, et Neige dit en s’éclaircissant la gorge :

― Je devrais…y aller.

― Oh non, tu devrais rester ! C’est le jour des lasagnes !

Emma lui fait signe de venir les rejoindre et la part d’elle-même qui a conscience d’être nulle pour jouer la comédie perd aussitôt la partie face à celle qui veut juste faire partie de cette chose nouvelle et magnifique.

La femme qui a passé le plus clair de sa vie à essayer de tuer Neige et la fille de Neige qui est plus vieille que sa mère. Que demander de plus ?

Elle s’assied à la table et tente de se rappeler la séduction qui précédait les… autres parties de _L’Eveil saphique de Babette les Nibards_. Un dîner. De quoi parlent-elles au dîner ? De vestes polaires ? De Xena ? D’arcs-en-ciel ? _Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_ est ce qui finit par surnager.

Les revoilà qui arborent le même air ébahi, et Emma dit :

― Euh, en fait je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

― Oui ?

Elle repasse aussitôt en mode enthousiaste, attendant qu’on lui annonce ce qu’elle espère entendre depuis des semaines. Elle va les soutenir. Elle ne va _pas_ mentionner la question de la Méchante Reine. Cette relation leur est bénéfique, et pour ce qui est du cœur d’Emma, elle fait confiance à Regina… Sans doute plus qu’elle ne fait confiance à Emma pour ce qui est de celui de Regina, en fait. Emma a une réelle tendance à prendre un peu trop souvent ses jambes à son cou. Crochet passe encore toutes ses soirées à broyer du noir au Terrier du Lapin en essayant de persuader David de l’arrêter pour qu’il puisse broyer du noir au bureau du shérif pendant la journée.

― C’est au sujet de mon déménagement, se hâte de dire Emma, et le front de Neige se plisse de déception.

― Tu avais raison, il n’y a pas de logements vacants à Storybrooke. Mais j’ai discuté avec Regina et elle a une chambre d’amis disponible dans son sous-sol.

Elle se penche en avant, les mains un peu trop proches des chandelles, et Regina pose la main sur la sienne pour l’en éloigner.

― Ca serait un environnement plus stable pour Henri. Regina me fait un prix d’ami, et j’ai aussi ma propre entrée et mon propre espace. Ca peut marcher, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle est enthousiaste et son regard brille déjà de l’excitation, de l’énergie dont elle semble déborder lorsqu’elle passe trop de temps avec Regina (Mary Margaret s’était dit autrefois qu’Emma allait courir l’après-midi après le travail, avant de découvrir qu’au lieu de cela, celle-ci avait réussi à programmer des chamailleries quotidiennes spontanées avec madame le maire) et Regina observe son visage comme si elle était hypnotisée par la lumière qui en émane. Neige a envie de prendre une photo d’elles deux ainsi, fascinées l’une par l’autre au bout de seulement quelques mots, mais au lieu de cela, elle s’oblige à dire :

― Tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu trop tôt pour emménager ensemble ?

Regina cligne des yeux. Emma fronce les sourcils.

― Un peu trop tôt ? répète Emma.

― Emménager ensemble ? répète Regina.

Elles présentent un front uni dans le déni. Apparemment ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qu’elles feront part à Neige de ce qui crève les yeux ! Elle se mord la langue et attend. Regina finit par concéder :

― Ca ne fait qu’un mois environ depuis la dernière fois où j’ai eu envie de te tuer.

― Tu étais ensorcelée ! Attends… On parle bien de quand tu étais ensorcelée, hein ?

Emma semble soudain abattue.

― Parce que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Tu l’as dit texto. Je m’en souviens.

― Je ne veux pas te tuer, dit obligeamment Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sous la table, Neige aperçoit son genou qui vient toucher celui d’Emma et celle-ci se lèche nerveusement les lèvres.

― Mais il est vrai que nous avons une… relation tumultueuse. Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée que nous vivions sous le même toit.

― Serais-tu d’accord avec moi ? dit Neige, pleine d’espoir.

― Ne pousse pas le bouchon, dit Regina, une non-réponse qui vaut à Neige des regards meurtriers à la fois d’Emma et de Regina, qui la rendent responsable d’avoir fait capoter leurs projets. 

Elle est réellement en train de devenir ce genre de mère- _là_. 

* * *

Au bout d’un moment, cela crève tellement les yeux qu’elles frustrent Neige toutes les deux. Elle n’est pas exactement renommée pour sa subtilité ou son art de garder les secrets, et elle ne peut en supporter qu’une certaine dose avant que tout ne jaillisse d’elle et qu’elle ne fasse leur coming-out à leur place à la face du monde (ce qui ne se fait absolument pas, d’après toutes les brochures qu’elle a trouvées chez Archie. Il les lui a tendues d’un air sombre en la félicitant d’être si ouverte d’esprit face aux histoires d’amour inter-générationnelles au sein de leur famille. Elle l’a remercié, même si elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il ne cessait de ramener la conversation sur David et la rupture de Crochet avec Emma.)

Mais c’est alors qu’Emma ne rentre pas à la maison un soir où Henri passe la nuit chez eux, et Neige n’y tient plus.

― Que fabriquent donc Emma et Regina ? demande-t-elle en contemplant d’un air pensif le nouveau livre de sa série ( _Debbie « DP » va bien profond_ , elle en a lu cinq pages et a déjà de sérieuses questions pour Ruby. Et pour Belle, qui étonnamment en connaît un rayon sur le sujet. Peut-être est-ce au contact de Ruby. Neige fronce les sourcils à l’image qui lui vient à l’esprit et ferme le livre, un peu nauséeuse.)

― Elles s’entendent bien.

David est allongé par terre et les petits doigts curieux de Neal lui tripotent les cheveux.

― C’est une bonne chose, non ?

― Elles ne s’entendent pas juste _bien_. Tu ne crois pas qu’il y a plus que ça ?

C’est Henri qui prend la parole à présent, levant les yeux du manuel qu’il a ouvert par terre. 

― Ne vous avisez pas de les arrêter, dit-il férocement, tel une Regina miniature. Elles sont enfin amies. Emma passe même plus de temps que moi sur l’Opération Mangouste. C’est parfait.

― Je ne les arrête pas, s’empresse-t-elle de dire. Tu vois ? Je suis même en train de lire…

Elle revient sur son intention de montrer à Henri ce livre-là.

― Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu’elle passe la nuit là-bas ?

David hausse les épaules.

― Elles sont amies. Belle vit pratiquement avec Ruby ces temps-ci.

― Oui, mais…

Un nouvel éclair de compréhension.

― Aurore vient aussi d’inviter Mulan à vivre chez son père, ajoute Henri.

― C’est ce que font les amies dans cette ville. Elles passent la nuit les unes chez les autres. Ce n’est pas ce que tu faisais avec Ruby ?

La main de Neal s’agite et accroche le menton de David.

― On s’est à peine embrassées ! dit Neige sur la défensive. Deux fois. Dans ce monde-ci, en tout cas. Et à peine avec la langue en ce qui me concerne. Tout ça, c’était juste…amical.

― Tu vois !

David hoche la tête avec satisfaction, même si à présent Henri plisse les yeux en la regardant d’un air suspicieux.

― Des amies !

* * *

Des amies qui sont pratiquement sur les genoux l’une de l’autre lorsque Neige tend un rameau d’olivier et invite Regina à dîner un soir. Emma et Henri sont retournés à New York récupérer le reste de leurs affaires, et à présent elle fait défiler les clichés sur son vieil appareil, Regina penchée à côté d’elle pour voir les photos d’Henri. Emma a un bras passé autour de Regina et la tête de Regina est nichée contre l’épaule d’Emma – parce que c’est plus facile de voir comme ça, a insisté Regina – et Neige voudrait déjà que Henri et David soient revenus du magasin pour _voir_ cela et comprendre. 

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et elles n’y prêtent pas attention, trop absorbée par leur conversation pour lever les yeux vers elle.

― Et il se baladait dans New York la nuit ? Tout seul ?

― Je te prie de noter que c’est moi qui prends la photo, Regina, lui rappelle Emma. Et non, il avait un couvre-feu.

― Il est incapable de respecter les couvre-feux.

― Je sais.

Emma presse l’épaule de Regina.

― Mais il a fait des progrès à New York.

― Vraiment ?

Emma passe à la photo suivante.

― J’ai obtenu sa coopération grâce à une dose massive de jeux vidéos.

― Tu es la baby-sitter la plus incompétente que je lui aie jamais trouvé, râle Regina.

Emma rit et passe à la suite et Neige n’y tient plus, ne peut pas supporter cette décontraction et ce grand amour assis sur son canapé de façon si exaspérante et qui la regarde en face sans rien avouer.

Elle s’éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, cette fois assez bruyamment pour qu’Emma et Regina lèvent les yeux, et s’exclame, sûre de son bon droit :

― On va finir par parler un jour de ce qui crève les yeux ici ?

Le bras d’Emma entoure toujours Regina qui a toujours l’air d’y être tout à fait à sa place, mais ni l’une ni l’autre ne semble sur la défensive ou déconcertée. Non, elles ont juste l’air confus, comme si elles n’avaient rien à cacher du tout, et la confiance de Neige vacille.

― Vous ! dit-elle. Vous deux. Ensemble.

Leur expression ne change pas.

― Vous êtes ensemble, finit-elle par dire, exaspérée. Vous sortez ensemble ! J’ai essayé de vous laisser du temps, mais…

― On n’est pas…

Regina fronce les sourcils et se redresse pour croiser le regard ébahi d’Emma.

― Ensemble ? 

― Oh, pour l’amour du ciel ! Emma, je sais que tu crois que j’en fais trop, mais je sais ce que vous fabriquez. Je vois bien comment vous vous regardez toutes les deux.

Elles se contemplent mutuellement, un fard montant aux joues d’Emma et Regina assez proche pour l’embrasser. Regina prend une inspiration.

― Comme ça ! Ca, juste là !

Neige les montre du doigt.

― Vous n’arrêtez pas de sortir dîner.

― En reconnaissance, rectifie Regina.

― Emma t’a acheté des fleurs la semaine dernière !

Emma acquiesce, les sourcils haussés.

― Parce que j’ai cassé un vase et que Regina m’a dit de le remplacer.

― Vous vous teniez par la main dans la rue ?

― Votre fille oublie ses gants partout. J’ai dû lui en acheter six paires le mois dernier.

Regina saisit les mains d’Emma qu’elle couvre des siennes, puis se rappelle que Neige est en train de les observer. Elle serre les dents et les lâche.

― Nous sommes amies. Et encore, c’est beaucoup dire.

Emma arbore sa plus belle mine de chien battu. Le visage de Regina s’assombrit.

― Tu sais ce que je veux dire, murmure-t-elle, et à présent sa main est sur la cuisse d’Emma. Elles sont _toujours_ assez proches pour s’embrasser et leur monde se rétrécit rapidement de nouveau, excluant Neige.

Celle-ci continue bille en tête, refusant de laisser cette farce se poursuivre plus longtemps. C’est pire que jamais, deux femmes qui n’ont cessé de se montrer si résolument insouciantes et se liguent pour la torturer ainsi.

― Vous n’êtes pas croyables, toutes les deux !

― Maman, ça suffit ! riposte Emma. Je ne sors pas avec Regina. Petit un, c’est une femme…

― Ruby aussi, marmonne Neige.

― Quoi ?

― Rien.

Elle rougit d’embarras et de frustration parce qu’elle _sait_ qu’elle a raison, elle n’a jamais rien vu de moins platonique qu’Emma et Regina et ça n’a fait qu’empirer depuis qu’elles se sont débarrassées de leurs petits amis. Ce n’est pas possible qu’elles continuent à tout nier en bloc confrontées aux faits.

Mais c’est Regina qui recule à présent, s’écartant d’Emma avec un air réprobateur.

― Je ne vous savais pas si étroite d’esprit, mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle froidement.

Emma fronce les sourcils, saisissant le fil de discussion implicite.

― Alors tu _veux_ qu’on sorte ensemble ?

― Certainement pas.

Regina croise les bras contre sa poitrine, fusille le mur du regard, et Neige n’a plus la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

― Je suis tellement hors de ta portée que tu aurais plus de chances avec Gold. Et ça fait un mois qu’il est parti.

Emma voit rouge et Neige garde ses distances, les regardant entrer en éruption toutes les deux.

― Tu es tellement _quoi_? Je suis la Sauveuse, bordel ! La mère de ton enfant ! Tu n’es pas hors de ma…

Elle secoue la tête, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince tandis qu’elle se lève.

― Très bien. Va donc te trouver quelqu’un de digne de toi ! Moi je vais juste… continuer à travailler à ta fin heureuse.

― Très bien.

― Très bien.

Regina se lève brusquement, fait un pas en avant tout en fusillant Emma du regard et Neige s’écarte de leur chemin et se dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elles se rapprochent l’une de l’autre en se dardant des coups d’œil sur les lèvres. _Amies, hein ?_ pense Neige avec satisfaction, juste au moment où Emma se détourne et sort rageusement de la pièce.

― Mademoiselle Swan ! Swan, espèce de lâche ! lance Regina d’un ton sec en se précipitant à sa suite dans l’escalier. Neige les suit discrètement et s’arrête à la porte de l’immeuble tandis que Regina parcourt l’allée en trombe pour rattraper Emma.

― Où diable vas-tu ?

Emma se retourne.

― Loin d’ici !

Elle se mord la lèvre et ses yeux étincelants s’adoucissent tandis qu’elle tente visiblement de se calmer.

― Ca se passe bien entre nous, non ? Je ne veux pas que ça…

Ses doigts s’agitent nerveusement de nouveau, Regina silencieuse face à elle.

― Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire maintenant, si ?

― Parce que ta mère est une imbécile ? demande Regina.

Neige étouffe une protestation. Elle est à peu près sûre d’être _la seule_ dans cette histoire qui ait la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, pour être honnête, et rien de ce qu’ont pu faire Emma ou Regina n’a encore prouvé le contraire.

― Ma mère ? répète Emma. C’est _toi_ qui l’as élevée !

Elle éclate de rire.

― Oh mon dieu, c’est tellement tordu !

Regina la saisit par les poignets et l’embrasse au beau milieu de l’allée. Ses mains se glissent autour de la taille d’Emma, qui enroule les bras autour de Regina et l’attire à elle, lui rendant son baiser avec la même ardeur. Neige se glisse de nouveau à l’intérieur du bâtiment, satisfaite.

Derrière elle, elle entend le bruit de la voiture de David qui se gare devant le bâtiment, et puis la voix d’Henri :

― Ouah. Euh dites donc vous deux, vous aussi vous avez lu le _Babette les Nibards_ de mamie ?

Oh merde !


End file.
